Halloween, The Time for Dressup
by BFire92
Summary: It's the gang's first Halloween together. Roxanne invites Megamind, Minion and Metro... uhm... MUSIC Man! And everybody dress up :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know that there are real ghosts and goblins, but there are always more trick-or-treaters than neighborhood kids. ~Robert Brault,**

* * *

**Halloween, The Time for Dressup**

"Elvis? Oh, come on! Cliché!" Roxanne was looking up and down Metro Man's... Um...

_Music _Man's costume. The differences between this outfit to what he used to wear as a hero weren't many and the Elvis hairstyle was so much alike his usual, that he looked more or less like himself.

"And what are _you_ trying to be today, Roxie? A black hole?" He grinned and made a gesture to Roxanne's tight, black skirt and top and the many nails. Her hair had about three cans of hairspray in it to make it stand out everywhere, the lips deep red and the eyeliner thick.

"I think I'm trying to be _Goth_. Fits the season," she answered and shrugged her shoulders. "After all, it's Halloween. I'm _allowed_ to look a bit scary."

"Sooo… It's not to impress a certain blue alien?" Wayne bent down and lifted one single eyebrow.

"What? No! Not at all!" Backing away Roxanne waived her hands, but she blushed so bad, it wasn't difficult to understand the _real _answer. She stood still for one second, and then let out a sigh.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she mumbled, still blushing.

"He'll _love _it, Roxie. So, what can I help with?"

"Here, you can put the snacks on the table, I'll hand them to you," she said and walked over to the kitchen.

It was quite an easy task. Wayne was so quick, all she had to do was to lift up the dish and pick up the next. When they were done (about twenty seconds later) they leaned against the counter and took in the apartment. Roxanne had decorated with pumpkins, plastic bats and fake spider webs. A bunch of scary movies lay ready on the coffee table and a camera was placed in front of the wall, ready to take a picture when the rest of the guests came.

"You've done a great job here, Roxie."

"Thanks, Wayne… I mean, _Elvis!_"

Wayne rolled his eyes and was about to give a good reply about looking like she'd been rolled in tar, but the doorbell rang and a smiling Roxanne hurried to the door. He had to smile when he saw his friend glowing and smiling so happily. Before he'd faked his death, and Roxanne and Megamind had started dating, looks like that had been rare on Roxanne Ritchi's face.

Roxanne opened the door to find her boyfriend and Minion outside in the hallway.

"Hi! Come in! Everything's ready."

"Hello, Ms. Ritchi! Thanks for the invitation!" Minion said as he entered the apartment, taking in the new decoration.

"Hello, Minion! And you're welc-" She never finished the sentence, because she froze when Megamind gave her a kiss on the cheek. It still gave her chills down her back, in a very good way!

"Hello, Roxanne."

"Megamind."

They shared a kiss before Megamind stepped back to take a look at his girlfriend's outfit.

"Wow…" he said and smiled like a complete idiot. The effect she had on him, made Roxanne blush again.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Um… what are you dressed as?"

"Oh, vampire!" he said and pointed to his fake fangs. Roxanne giggled.

"OK, _Dracula_, why don't you show your outfit to Wayne. The two of you can discuss the idea of dressing up like somebody _else!"_

Not getting the joke, Megamind did as she said and walked over to Music Man. He stopped in front of Wayne and they frowned, looked at each other's outfit and said:

"What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Vampire," said Megamind and pointed to the fangs. Just like Wayne, he looked pretty much like himself; dressed in black and with a cape. The only difference was the lack of the lightning bolt and collar and the fake fangs.

"And _you _are?"

"Oh, I'm Elvis!" Wayne said and smiled his usual blending smile.

"Ah, I thought the outfit looked a bit different! Not so _tight _as usual."

Roxanne rolled her eyes as Megamind walked over to Wayne. The two of them truly didn't know how much they looked like themselves. She went over to Minion, who was looking for something in his bag.

"So, Minion, didn't feel like dressing up?"

Minion smiled and kept looking through the bag.

"No, it's not that, Miss Ritchi! I'd love to wear a costume, it's just that, well, it's not easy getting costumes that fit me."

"Ah, I understand…"

"But no worries! I've brought something!" he said, and found what he was looking for; a plastic hair band. Two springs with fluffy, green feelers on the ends danced around as Minion placed the hair band on the sphere and pointed at it.

"See! I'm an alien!"

They cracked and started laughing at the irony of the costume. It was not until Roxanne had to dry her eyes that they managed to stop. Thank god the eyeliner was waterproof!

"That's precious, Minion! Good one!"

"Thank you, Miss Ritchi!" Minion giggled.

"Well, Minion, if you could gather up the boys and stand over there, by the wall! I want to take a picture of us. After all, it's our first Halloween together!"

"You got it, Miss Ritchi."

Still drying her eyes, Roxanne walked over to a camera she had put up earlier. The boys stood up on line and she started to arrange them.

"OK, so Wayne, you go in the back. Minion, since you are so big, could you sit on the floor in front? And I and Megamind can stand in the middle. Everyone ready? Ten seconds _frooom_… now!"

Roxanne hurried and placed herself next to Megamind, who grinned as she got close to him. With a funny wink, he lent forward, showing off his fake fangs and went for her neck. She laughed and tried to lean backwards, escaping his not so very scary attempt to suck her blood.

"Click!"

She later framed it. It truly was the strangest group picture she'd ever been on!

* * *

**I'm not sure how _funny _this is. It might be one of those stories where you'd have to be there ^^ I've got a nice picture inside my head about how this group picture looks like! And on my DevArt account , I have a quick sketch of how Roxanne and Megamind looks like on the picture. .com**

**So... If there are any artists out there who'd like to draw that picture... Go ahead! I won't stop you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**************__**

One need not be a chamber to be haunted;  
One need not be a house;  
The brain has corridors surpassing  
Material place.  
~Emily Dickinson ******

* * *

**

* * *

****

Halloween, a Time for Movies

_The woman screamed! A man with a bloody knife approached. His black shadow __that filled the wall behind her grew bigger and bigger as he came closer..._

Roxanne hid her face against Megamind's chest, and he held her close, pretending it was only to protect his girlfriend. No matter what, he would _not _let the others know that he too was scared!

_The screams stopped and the man with the knife straightened up._

_"That's one..." __he growled, dragged the knife out of her lifeless body and turned. There were other victims to hunt down..._

"She's dead, isn't she?" Minion asked with a tiny voice. He had hid himself deep down in his sphere and had only been peeking once in a while to see what was going on.

"Yes, she is. But don't you worry, Minion; it's only a movie," Patting Minion's fake fur, Music Man calmed him down. Just like Megamind, he tried to pretend that he was fine with this. The truth was that he was clinging hard to the blanket, probably ruining it.

It was Halloween and one a.m. They had already watched two scary movies, and this one was going to be the last before the guest would be going home. _'And thank god for that!' _Roxanne thought. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight! She glanced a quick look up at Megamind to check if he was OK. He had frozen, trying hard to cover over his fear, but she could see he was scared as hell, just like her. At least she wasn't the only one!

They all let out a relived sigh when the movie ended. The ending was like expected; only one survivor who suddenly realized that her usually nice neighbour maybe wasn't so nice after all. One last scream before the credits started.

"_Sooo_... er... anyone want to see another movie?" Roxanne asked with a _very _thin voice, hoping no one would say 'yes' this time. Both Wayne and Megamind had had their turn, as they were trying to act like tough men. But thankfully, they all agreed that 'the last movie' truly _was _the last!

"No-no-no... It's _late!_ I'd better get home!" Wayne said and rose from the couch. The blanket he had been sitting under was torn where he had been clinging onto it.

"Yes, I'm with Metro... um... _Music _Man," Megamind agreed and got free from his and Roxanne's blanket. Minion gave out another relived sigh; he preferred cartoons!

"Well then," Roxanne said as she folded the blanket and laid it on the couch. "I'll start cleaning up."

Minion frowned... well, the closest thing he could come to frowning without eye brows.

"But, Miss Ritchi, it's one at night! Shouldn't you get to bed?"

"I prefer to have this over with. I got the day off tomorrow, so I can sleep in. Don't you worry, Minion!"

"At least let us help, Roxie," Wayne said with his most heroic smile. Roxanne smiled back, but refused.

"No, you all get yourselves home! I'll deal with this. It's my apartment, after all!"

Both Minion and Wayne were about to say something more, but Megamind interrupted them.

"Listen, you guys go home. _I'll_ stay and give Roxanne a hand."

"But, Sir..." Minion began, but Megamind lifted his hand to stop him.

"No! No discussion, Minion. I'll stay. You get home to the lair." Then he turned to Roxanne, pointing at her, as she opened her mouth to say something. "And no discussion from you either, Roxanne! You aren't going to clean up here alone! After all," he said and gave her _his _heroic smile, "I'm a hero now, I'm supposed to help!"

"Well, then I better stay to!" Wayne started, but Roxanne stopped him.

"You're _retired! _Now, you two get home! Or I'll throw you off the balcony!"

Both Wayne and Minion rolled their eyes and wanted to say something more, but Roxanne and Megamind pushed them out the door and into the hallway.

"_Good bye!" _Roxanne said, and closed the door behind them, before they got the chance to turn and get back in.

Wayne and Minion looked at each other.

"Did you too just get the feeling of being a fifth wheel?" Wayne asked.

"Oh well," Minion shrug his shoulders. "They _are_ a couple, so I guess it's OK."

"Mm... Say, do you think anything's open now? I suddenly got the munchies for a sandwich. Chips and punch doesn't fill as much as you'd think."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go. We can take the invisible car. I doubt Sir will need it." Minion found the keys and they went.

"Geez, that was _not _easy!" Megamind said after they had locked the door. "So, where do we start?"

"The snacks and then the decoration," Roxanne said, and they got to work.

When the apartment was empty of fake spider webs and pumpkins, they fell down on the couch. Megamind took a look at his watch.

"Two o'clock. I better get home, before Minion gets worried."

Roxanne cocked her head.

"Um... It's very late, Megs, maybe you should just sleep over?"

"Well... I then wouldn't have to worry about waking up Minion..."

"Then that's decided," Roxanne said and snuggled up against Megamind. "If I _can _sleep! That was some seriously _scary _movies!"

Megamind laughed.

"They _were_ pretty bloody! I don't think I _ever_ could_, _even during my time as a villain, be so scary!"

"No, and thank god for that! Otherwise it would not be so funny being the damsel-in-distress!" Roxanne laughed, and smiled up at him.

"So, instead of inventing terrible machines and threatening you with alligators, I should have chased you with a bloody knife?"

"Well, it would be very scary. Or you could just have forced me to watch horror movies! Even that's pretty evil!" They giggled before they fell silent. Megamind had another look at her tight, black clothes and the accessory spikes.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes, Megs?"

"I _really_ like your costume."

Roxanne blushed. She straightened up and gave him a smirk.

"You do?"

"Yes," he answered, his cheeks turning purple.

"Good," she said as she closed the space between them. "I hoped you would."

* * *

**I bet I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping after a horror movie? At least Roxanne has somebody to snuggle up against, or even keep her awake! All I got is my beloved teddy bear! Still got the chills after watching The Grudge, and that's four years ago! No, I prefer bad guys like Megamind- at least they only _threaten _you with their inventions!**

**If you wonder how Roxanne's outfit look, I've collected some links to pictures that fit pretty well -^^-**


End file.
